Worry Bomb
|Story Romaji Title = Wōrī bomu }} Worry Bomb is the 194 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Elsie, under the spell of the strange shift of events in the world Keima is currently stuck within, told Keima that they should go out and capture more hearts of boys with escaped spirits within them, using love. He rejected this route, which he knew he couldn't handle. As he escaped the classroom, heading for the outside of the school building, Keima thought about how he was unable to escape from these parallel worlds. Every time he entered the school grounds, the world around him changed, along with the people in it. This sort of setting made him believe that he was the protagonist of this event, and that this was all a dream. As he headed down the stairs of the school building, he wished that, if this was a dream, he would have had a better one next time. When Keima reached the end of the long staircases, he noticed that the surroundings had changed again. This time, all of the buildings were in shambles. Only one tree stood strong in the middle of the scenery. He was confused, for he theorized that exiting the school would change everything back to normal. He questioned if he could ever end this "dream", which someone answered that this event was not a dream. Keima looked back toward the large tree, hearing a voice explain that this was various dreams, an infinite selection of choices arrayed before them. But, the voice also explained that every dream will fall apart in the end, and the scene that Keima was looking at is the future of his world. Keima called out and asked who was talking and what the person meant by "future". He then felt that he has heard this voice before. When he looked back at the tree again, this time, a girl was sitting under it. She seemed to be at Keima's age, having short hair and school uniform on. Meanwhile, within the school rooftop, the goddesses Vulcan and Mars conversed about the dark miasma above the school, wondering who is behind this evil act. They see that normal people are not affected by this. Mars proposed to act and take out who's the culprit. Minerva, who was in the library, knew that this miasma was the spell of a weiss. When she looked beyond for the spell's source, she saw it rising from the old theater. In Keima's "dream", Keima approached the girl, asking who she was, as he have seen her many times in these parallel worlds. The girl responded that she did not know who she was, or even why she was here again. She expressed that she did not want to be here anymore, which Keima wished to put aside and ask how to exit this dream. Before the girl could answer, she started to breathe heavily and shrink. Soon enough, to Keima's surprise, the girl had become a small infant. Haqua and Nora were roaming around the school looking for Keima. Meanwhile Vulcan, Mars, Minerva and Mercury head for the old theater. Elsie was already at the location, tellling the goddesses that Keima was acting weird. Keima had disappeared at the front gate and when she finally found him, it was at this old theater. When the four goddesses took a look, Keima was lying on the ground, surrounded by the miasma, making him the source of it all. From the tree and bushes, Tenri came out, saying that she's glad almost all of the goddesses are here. Though Elsie worries, Tenri told her that Keima was fine, for he was only dreaming a certain dream. A dream of the future of this world. Even though the goddesses asked if Tenri knew what was happening, she only told them "Keima-kun was finally able to come here". Picking up Keima onto her lap, Tenri asked for the goddesses' help to aid Keima who will be going on a journey. Vulcan asked where this journey would take him, and Tenri responded that it would be to Maijima, ten years ago. Trivia References Category:Summary